


There's Nothing Like It

by delicateclarity



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hook-Up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Just smut.





	There's Nothing Like It

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2014. It was originally going to be a longer work, but it's clear I'm never going to finish it - I don't really write smut anymore. Lucky for you, I hate leaving things in my WIP folder. Works as a small self-contained club hookup. Enjoy!

It’s not new.

Well, that’s not strictly true.

The anonymity is new, but. The fact that he’s on his knees in some dark corner with a cock down his throat is decidedly not new.

God, there’s nothing he loves more than this escape. To just come here, in clothes nobody can ignore, make eye contact with a guy who’s staring at him. Grinding against them until he can feel their cock, so hard against his ass, and he  _ wants. _

He pushes himself, holds his breath, takes the cock down his throat. He feels the guy’s hands scrabbling at his neck, knows he can feel the throb of his own cock through the skin on his neck, knows there’s a bulge in his throat for anyone who cares to look.

And people are looking. He wants them to. He’s good at this.

The guy lets out a long, disbelieving moan, before Jack pulls away, taking in a gulp of air and smiling up, jacking the spit-slick cock with his hand and running his tongue over his wet lips.

“You can fuck my face,” he says, and immediately feels hands in his hair, pulling him forward, hears the grunts as hips twitch and thrust until there’s cock filling him, thick and smooth and throbbing, and so, so hard, and he knows the man is going to come soon.

He reaches down, feels his own cock, presses against his palm for some relief and moans. Doesn’t choke, because he knows what he’s doing. He can hear the  _ uck, uck, uck,  _ as the man fucks into his throat over, and over, but the music of the club is so loud he thinks he’s probably the only one who can.

He swallows a couple times, and it’s over. The man clenches his hands in his hair, thrusts his cock in hard, and comes, hips twitching as he swallows. The man pulls out, leaving the tip of his cock resting against his bottom lip for just a moment, and Jack licks, tasting the last bit of come clinging to the tip, and the man lets out a low groan. He pulls away, tucks himself in, and gives Jack a hand up, kissing him roughly and pushing him against the wall.

Jack laughs, and the man bring a hand to Jack’s cock, rubbing his thumb hard over the black jeans he’s wearing.

“Wanna take me home and fuck me, baby? I’d love to feel that thick cock in my ass,” he moans, lets his head to fall back against the wall as the man presses desperate kisses along his throat.

“Yes, yes,” he says frantically, and Jack smiles.

“I’ve got a place,” he says. “What was your name again?”

“David,” the man says, and he looks sweet. It’s not every day Jack takes home the guy he’s just sucked off home with him.

“David,” he echoes, and takes him by the hand, where there is a car already waiting for him.

 


End file.
